


This Is No Dream

by Chozin_Yi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Lemon, Loli X Shota, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Shota, Straight Shota, Twincest, Underage Sex, Wet Dream, cross - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: Young love takes many different forms, even between twins. And now, Leo and Luna become closer then ever before. And to think it all started with a wet dream. (Lemon Warning)





	This Is No Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Chozin here with a quick disclaimer.
> 
> 1\. I do not own Yugioh 5Ds, nor the characters featured.
> 
> 2\. This is a lemon, if you are under 18, it is recommended that you leave. If not, well go ahead, I can't actually stop you, but you've been warned.
> 
> 3\. This lemon also features Twincest. If this disturbs you, you may leave, if not, read at your own discretion.
> 
> Also, I got a quick note here to make. I felt there needed to be more lemons of these two because it's such a kinky pairing. Plus, Leo and Luna are my two favorite characters from Yugioh 5Ds. Anyway, on with the story!
> 
> This is also posted on FanFiction.

(Luna's POV)  
My brother Leo's been acting weird lately. Usually, when we both hang out with Yusei and our friends, he's very energetic and talkative, but now he's been very quiet all of a sudden. As his sister, I'm kinda worried about him. Is he sick? Is something bothering him? Does he have something to say, but he can't for whatever reason? I just wanna see my brother happy again.  
He and I had dinner with our friends tonight, but the whole time, as usual, he didn't say much and hardly touched his food. Yusei was worried too and he tried talking to Leo, but he would just either ignore him or say he was fine in a very distant voice. After that we went home together and I tried talking to him myself but he seemed really insistent that we should just get home instead of talking. Actually, he seems to have been avoiding me the most now that I think about it.  
When we got home he said he was gonna go to sleep even though it wasn't that late. Honestly, I was feeling kind of tired as well, so I said I told him going to sleep too. Leo and I sleep in the same room but we have separate beds, he gets the one on the left and I get the one on the right. I walk into our room and see him climb into his bed in just his boxers. Why wouldn't he bother to change into his pajamas? "G'night Leo." I said to him. "G'night..." he said back, his voice being muffled by his blanket. I went to closet to change into my pajamas, but I realized I had no clean ones to change into. Aww darn it! That's right! Leo was supposed to do the laundry this week but he's been in that state of his so he must've forgot. I bite my lip in frustration and close the closet door bitterly. I look over at Leo who usually sleeps like a rock so I decide to do what he did and just sleep in my underwear. I toss my clothes in the hamper leaving me in just a pink tank top and panties and I simply slide into bed and close my eyes.

(Leo's POV)  
I've been very distant from Luna and the others lately. I wish I could tell them why, but I can't. The truth is, it's because I've been having wet dreams... about Luna. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it. Luna, for some reason just keeps coming back into my dreams and every time I wake up I just feel guilty, not just because I'm having wet dreams about her, but also because I liked them, a lot. I don't even know why I suddenly decided to go to sleep right away, is it because I'm just desperate to have those dreams again? It doesn't help that I can see Luna taking her clothes off and climbing into her bed in just her underwear. I feel very tired and my eyes slowly close, enclosing me in darkness...  
I feel the hot stream of water from the shower pour down on my head as I wash the shampoo out of my hair. After that, I shake my head sending drops of water everywhere. "Leo, mind if I join you?" I hear Luna behind me, and I turn in response to her voice. I see her there in the nude, her cute pink nipples poking out and her smooth bare pussy all within my sight making me aroused. Luna walks over to me and giggles. "Want me to help you with that?" She gets on her knees and puts her hand on my erection and begins to stroke it making me moan. "Oh, Luna..." I moan as she works her soft hand on my penis. She looks at me with such a cute look on her face, eyes wide and a little mischievous smile. I can see pre beginning to form on the tip and Luna giggles. "I wonder how it will taste?" I hear her whisper before she begins licking the tip of my penis sending shivers throughout my body before licking up and down the sides a few times over before eventually taking the whole thing in her mouth. Oh god, I hope it's this good in real life. I'm in so much ecstasy I tilt my head back and close my eyes...  
I feel the familiar softness of my mattress on my back, but I don't feel my blanket on top of me. What I do feel is a warm sensation coming from my crotch and it feels so good. I open my eyes and through the darkness, I see... "Luna?"

(Luna's POV)  
About a minute after I crawled into bed, I hear Leo moaning in his bed next to me. Is that the problem? Is he sick? I get out of bed and walk over to his face flushed and sweaty. There's not much I can do really, I felt his forehead and he wasn't burning or anything so he didn't seem ill. I figured the best I could do is at least climb in with him and give him company. "Leo, mind if I join you?" I say as I move the blanket over but before I even start to climb in, I notice that the front of his boxers is standing up. I clasp my hand over my mouth in disbelief. He's got a boner, is he having a wet dream? No wonder he's been so distant, there's a girl he likes. My face flushed as I looked at the tent in his boxers knowing that he has an erection inside there. To be honest, I'm a bit of a closet pervert. I always wanted to see what a boy's penis looks like. I feel my heart throbbing intensely in my chest as I ponder what to do. I could just pull down his boxers, and take a quick peek. He sleeps like a rock anyway, what he doesn't know won't hurt right? I take a gulp of air and slowly reach for his boxers. "Want me to help you with that?" I say without thinking. Leo didn't do anything except moan slightly. I take the elastic of the boxers in my hands and slowly start to lower them down his legs until they're completely off. I take in the sight before myself as I'm seeing Leo's penis right in front of me. Oh my gosh, it's gotten so big! I suddenly feel some kind of instinct to touch it so I slowly take his penis into my hand. "Oh, Luna..." I hear him moan. My eyes quickly dart up to his face wondering if he woke up, however his eyes remained closed. I then realize that he's dreaming about me. No wonder he was so distant from me. It's weird, I feel like something has been lifted of my shoulders, like a sense of... relief. I look back to what I'm doing and start stroking Leo's member slowly, making his breaths become more rapid. Wow, his penis is so hard and stiff. I notice some kind of liquid appearing on the tip and I assume that this pre cum. I feel a strange urge to taste it. "I wonder how it will taste?" I mumble to myself. I stick my tongue out and lick the sticky substance on his penis. It's so salty, but good. The next thing I know, I'm licking the whole thing getting it all wet. It's such a strange feeling, licking my brother's boner. And before I knew it, I had put the whole thing in my mouth and was sucking on it with relish. "Luna?" I suddenly hear him say. I'm so surprised, I take his length out of my mouth and look at him. His eyes are open and he has a sleepy but also confused look on his face.  
"Oh my gosh! Leo, I'm so sorry! I... I just..." I couldn't even get any words out because I feel so guilty taking advantage of Leo while he was asleep. He then realizes that he's naked and hurriedly covers himself with his hands. "Were you... sucking me off?" He says in disbelief. "I'm sorry Leo, I shouldn't have been doing that anyway. I just wanted to see what a boy's penis looked like and one thing led to another and..." I didn't finish what I wanted to say because Leo suddenly put his hands around me and... hugged me? He looks at me with an honest look in his eyes. "Luna, you... could've just asked. I wouldn't mind showing myself to you." He smiles a little. I blush and ponder what to say. "I wouldn't mind showing myself to you either." I tell him. 

(3rd Person POV)  
Leo sat back as Luna began to take her tank top off and reveal her smooth belly and eventually her tiny tits. Leo waited with bated breath as she then began to lower her panties down her beautiful legs until they were completely off and she tossed them aside giving her brother a perfect view of her real naked form. "Luna, you're so hot." He said breathless. Luna giggled at his complement and looked down at his erection which was still wet from her blowjob before. "Wanna make that dream become reality Leo?" She asked him as just like in his dream, she knelt on her knees and started licking Leo's member. "Oh gosh, this is better than I imagined! Luna more!" Leo begged as she began blowing him again. His penis twitched and Luna suckled and swirled her tongue around it, pre continuing to leak from his tip. Leo suddenly felt something building in his balls and his breathing became rampant. "Luna! I'm cumming!" He yelled as he filled Luna's mouth with thick cum. She swallows it with just a little bit sticking to the corner of her mouth. The strong tingling sensation in her pussy was too strong for her to bear. She jumped onto the bed on her back and opened her legs and spread the lips of her pussy. "Hurry Leo! Put it in!" She begged. Leo climbed on top of her and inserted his member taking her innocence. Luna shook as the pain from her torn walls rippled through her body. The feeling of her pussy enveloped his penis and Leo wasted no time humping his sister to feel this incredible pleasure. "Luna your pussy is awesome!" He said. "Thank you Leo! Oh gosh, you penis feels so good too!" She said, her expression similar to that of a bitch in heat. She wrapped her legs around Leo and kept begging him for more as he plowed her. Leo than felt his impending orgasm coming ever so closer and started humping her even faster. "Luna I'm gonna cum again!" He screamed. "Me too Leo! Harder!" They wrapped their arms around each other's necks and began to make out, their tongues playful fighting for dominance. "I cumming!" They both scream as their orgasms rock their bodies. They began kissing again and Luna stopped and giggled. "I can feel that you're still hard. Wanna go again?" She asked. Leo nodded and Luna turned them both over so she was on top and began riding him like a crazy cowgirl. "Wow, I think I like this the best!" Leo said as he held on to his sister's ass as she bounced on his penis sending pleasure through them both. "I wish we started doing this before now. This is awesome!" She said fondling her tit. "I know! It's so slippery and hot inside you!" Leo said moving his hips to meet hers as she bounced. "And your penis is so hard I just can't stop humping it!" She said bending over to kiss him deeply. They swirled their tongues around each other and explored their mouths as Luna continued to ride Leo's penis. They broke away for air and Leo felt himself getting closer to another orgasm. "Luna, I'm going to cum." He said as his balls slowly began to tense up. "Me too Leo. Let's cum together!" She rode him faster and faster until they both hit their peak screaming "I'm cumming!!!" At the top of their lungs. Luna collapsed on top of him and he held her closely. "Are you gonna start talking to everyone again?" She asked. "Yeah. It feels so good to finally get that fantasy off my chest." Luna smiled and touched the tip of his nose. "Let's just keep this between ourselves okay?" "You bet"


End file.
